


dance with me

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutant Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Now, his dream was alive before him, dancing kids and the soft cadence of laughter spilling out from all around the field.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 20 - Song**

Charles watched his students dance and mingle with a warm smile, his heart feeling full as he looked out over a group of young mutants who would never have to know the terror of living in fear of who they were. They had come so far that the school had been expanded upon only a few years ago, needing more space to handle their ever-growing population of kids. Tonight, nearly the entire student body and most of the teaching staff was out in the back field, lights floating through the air, music streaming from invisible speakers, and an atmosphere that made Charles feel incredibly proud of everything they'd fought for over his very long life.

There had been so many dark years, lifetimes ago, where Charles' dream had felt unreachable. Now, his dream was alive before him, dancing kids and the soft cadence of laughter spilling out from all around the field. He closed his eyes and sat back in his chair, parked on the patio and sipping a warm cup of tea as a chill set in despite the lovely spring weather they’d been having.

The party didn't have any reason other than a string of warm, sunny days that they had been blessed with when March was usually chilly. Charles, as soft in his old age as his sister often accused, had decided that the children deserved a party out on the grounds to enjoy the freshness of spring and the lovely weather blessing them.

Just as Charles was raising his teacup to his lips he felt Erik’s familiar brush of affection against his mind, a soft caress of his husband’s thoughts that felt as easy and natural as any fellow telepath after their years together. He watched Erik’s approach through his eyes, seeing his own face smile after swallowing his sip of tea. 

When he blinked his eyes open he drank in the sight of his husband in a turtleneck and a blazer, looking for all the world just ridiculously attractive. Erik was such a handsome man that it still, at times, took Charles by surprise, especially as he only grew more attractive as they aged. Smiling up at Erik he placed his tea on the table beside him before folding his hands in his lap and giving him his full attention. 

“Good evening, my love,” Charles greeted, fondly brushing his mind against Erik’s in turn. There was a link between their minds that was always open, keeping them connected together and stretching between them constantly. 

“Dance with me?” Erik asked him without preamble, holding out a hand like the ridiculous, romantic gentleman he was and had always been. Just as Charles was opening his mouth to list any number of reasons why that would be inappropriate, Erik cut in to say, “This is our song, Charles. We have to dance.”

Charles looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to parse out what in heaven’s name Erik was talking about before giving in and slipping through his mind. At the forefront of his memory centre was a moment they had shared decades ago. The memory was hazy with time and overlaid with affection. It caused a smile to pull at Charles’ lips as he watched a pair of young men dance carelessly around a CIA base through Erik’s memories. 

“Erik—” he began, voice trailing off as Charles tried to remember the scene himself but found himself blanking on that specific moment of which Erik held so fondly in his memories. 

After his silence had stretched on long enough for it to be very obvious that he had no idea what Erik was talking about, Erik asked, “Don't say you've forgotten?”

“My love, I could never forget the first time we danced together,” Charles told him incredulously. Or, as incredulously as he was capable of when lying through his teeth. 

Erik raised an eyebrow at the obvious blip of truth, though he didn’t drop his hand. He  _ did  _ huff and roll his eyes, then apparently decided to ignore Charles’ lack of truth as he said, “Good, now come here.”

Charles took Erik's hand and his chair started wheeling forward with a tug of Erik’s mutation. They didn’t go past the patio, but they did wheel over to the edge where the lights from the house weren’t so bright and the music was louder. The song playing was slow, clearly something older, and while it sounded familiar Charles couldn’t place it. 

Once Erik deemed them close enough to the “dance floor” for them to stop moving, He sat himself over Charles’ lap, legs hanging off the side of the chair and his arm draped over Charles’ shoulders. He couldn’t help but grin at his husband’s antics, a soft twist of his lips that felt unbearably soft on his lips. Erik began humming the tune of the song in a way that only made Charles feel guiltier for not remembering the words as his chair started rocking back and forth. 

“You have no idea what this song is,” Erik accused him fondly, their lips brushing together.

Charles grinned and told him, “You're absolutely right,” before he pressed their lips together in a sweet, teasing kiss, running a hand up and down Erik's back as he held him close.  _ I may not remember the song, but I'll never forget how much I love you. _

_ You sap, _ Erik accused him in their shared mind space, but he didn't break their kiss to do so, so he clearly wasn't one to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
